Rene Dupree
Gedon Geddon René Bonaparte René Duprée René E. Duprée René Rougeau |height = 6 ft 3 in |weight = 250 lb |birth_date = |birth_place = Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada |death_date = |spouse = Kanako Gougen |family = Emile Duprée (father) |resides = Tokyo, Japan |billed = Paris, France |trainer = Emile Duprée |debut = 1996 |retired = }} René Emile Goguen (born December 15, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name René Duprée. Goguen is best known for his tenure in World Wrestling Entertainment, where he is a one-time World Tag Team Champion with Sylvain Grenier as the tag team La Résistance and a one-time WWE Tag Team Champion with Kenzo Suzuki. By winning the World Tag Team Championship, Goguen became the youngest wrestler to win the tag team title at 19 years old. He is also the youngest champion of any kind in WWE, and the only wrestler in WWE to win a title as a teenager. He is the son of Canadian Maritimes wrestling promoter Emile Duprée. Professional wrestling career Grand Prix Wrestling (1996-2003) As his father Emile was a wrestling promoter, Goguen was exposed and encouraged into wrestling at a young age. Goguen became a professional wrestler in 1997 at age 14, and began working for his father's Grand Prix Wrestling promotion. A few years later, he signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, and was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling to further develop his skills. World Wrestling Entertainment La Résistance (2003–2004) After weeks of vignettes airing, Sylvain Grenier and Duprée made their first appearance on the April 28, 2003 episode of Raw as La Résistance by attacking Scott Steiner. Steiner had made remarks two weeks earlier comparing France to hell and Grenier and Duprée were offended. La Résistance went on to feud with Scott Steiner and Test, who was forced to be Steiner's tag team partner by Stacy Keibler. La Résistance ended up defeating Steiner and Test at Judgment Day on May 18, 2003 in the team's pay-per-view debut. On June 15, 2003, La Résistance won the World Tag Team Championship from Kane and Rob Van Dam at Bad Blood, making Duprée the youngest wrestler in WWE history to not only win the World Tag Team Championship, but any championship in the company's history at 19 years old. Also, as a result of winning the title, he is the only teenager in the history of the WWE that has won a championship. The third member of La Résistance, Rob Conway, was originally introduced as an unnamed American serviceman being abused by Grenier and Duprée. When The Dudley Boyz came out to attack La Résistance, they brought Conway into the ring with an American flag. Once the Dudley Boyz had their backs turned, Conway attacked them with the American flag and then tore it off the pole and laid it on top of them. Conway, now renamed to Robért Conway, joined Duprée and Grenier and the trio began carrying the French flag to ringside and singing the French national anthem before their matches. La Résistance dropped the titles to the Dudley Boyz at Unforgiven in a three-on-two handicapped tables match. The trio went on to feud with several tag teams, including the Dudley Boyz, Rosey and The Hurricane, and Garrison Cade and Mark Jindrak. In October 2003, Grenier suffered a back injury. Duprée and Conway held the tag team together until Grenier returned in the Spring of 2004. At Armageddon, La Résistance competed in a Tag Team Turmoil match for the World Tag Team Championship which was won by Ric Flair and Batista. At the Royal Rumble, Duprée competed in the 30-man Royal Rumble match where he eliminated Matt Hardy before getting eliminated by Rikishi. At Wrestlemania XX, La Résistance (René Duprée and Rob Conway) competed in a Fatal four-way tag team match for the World Tag Team Championship but failed to win the titles. Grenier returned in March 2004, thus reuniting the trio. The reunion did not last long, as Duprée was the first pick in the 2004 WWE Draft Lottery on March 22. Championship pursuits (2004–2005) Duprée made his SmackDown! debut on the March 25, 2004 episode of SmackDown! by defeating Billy Kidman. He briefly had a talk show on SmackDown!, called "Cafe de René", but his only guest was Torrie Wilson as the segment was cancelled after only one night. For several months, he went for the United States Championship, held by John Cena. After an incident that happened during his "Cafe de René" (the same incident involving Torrie Wilson), Duprée challenged Cena to a title match. The match was granted by the then-SmackDown! General Manager Kurt Angle and it took place at Judgment Day that May. Cena retained the title when he pinned Dupree after executing an F-U. At The Great American Bash, Duprée competed in a Four-way elimination match for the WWE United States Championship which saw Cena retain once again. After losing to Cena, he focused on the WWE Tag Team Championship and eventually won the title with Kenzo Suzuki on September 9 (making him the youngest man to win the WWE Tag Team Championship at age 20). They lost the championship on the December 9 episode of SmackDown! to Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio. This match happened just days before Van Dam and Mysterio were to challenge Duprée and Suzuki at Armageddon. At the pay-per-view, Duprée and Suzuki had a championship rematch, but they were unable to regain the tag title. At the 2005 Royal Rumble, Duprée competed in the 30-man Royal Rumble match where he was eliminated by Chris Jericho. On the February 20 edition of Sunday Night Heat before the No Way Out pay-per-view, Duprée and Suzuki faced Hardcore Holly and Charlie Haas in a losing effort, On the March 24, 2005 airing of SmackDown!, he was "sacrificed" by The Undertaker as a message to Randy Orton (regarding their match at WrestleMania 21), when The Undertaker interrupted a match between Duprée and Booker T. The result of the "sacrifice" saw René receiving a Tombstone Piledriver on the steel steps which lead up to the ring. Duprée was taken off television after this, working dark matches until the April 28 edition of SmackDown!, where he was defeated by John Cena. Duprée went back to dark matches and a few Velocity matches until the June 18 episode of Velocity, where Duprée came out calling himself "The French Phenom", defeating Mark Jindrak via submission. The following week on Velocity, Duprée came out with a new look, sporting black trunks with his initials as well as jet black hair and a Dalí-styled goatee. Brand switches (2005–2007) On June 30, Duprée became one of the last minute trades in the 2005 WWE Draft Lottery, which saw him jump from SmackDown! back to Raw. On the July 4 edition of Raw, Duprée redebuted with his French Phenom gimmick and defeated Val Venis on the same night. Duprée began cutting promos using a new quote referring to himself as "Simply Phenomenal". Duprée also began a winning streak against superstars such as The Hurricane, Matt Striker and Tajiri before suffering a near career-ending hernia in mid-September. Once Duprée was cleared to wrestle, WWE sent him back to Ohio Valley Wrestling for training before returning to WWE. In December 2005, however, it was revealed that he was plagued by a recurring hernia. He later underwent surgery for the injury, but it was unsuccessful. Duprée later returned to OVW then to his father's Grand Prix Wrestling, forming a team with his brother Jeff, before wrestling dark matches on the Raw brand. On the August 8, 2006, episode of ECW on Sci Fi, a promo aired with Duprée, sporting a clean shave and long hair, announcing that he would be debuting for the brand soon. Promos aired throughout the rest of August showing Duprée taking pictures, posing in mirrors, and working out, while claiming he is "the most extreme athlete in ECW history". Duprée made his ECW debut on September 12, 2006, defeating Balls Mahoney. On the February 20, 2007 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Duprée reformed La Résistance with Sylvain Grenier, but the team's reunion was short-lived after Duprée was suspended at the start of March and sent to rehab after violating the Health and Wellness policy. Duprée returned to the ring at WWE's new developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling on June 26, 2007 and defeated Steve Madison. However, he was released from his WWE contract on July 26, 2007 by his own request. Independent circuit (2007–2012) Since leaving WWE, Gougen has wrestled primarily on the European independent circuit, as René Duprée, when he has not been wrestling in Japan. He made his debut for All Star Wrestling on January 25, 2008 defeating Mikey Whiplash. During his tenure at ASW, he formed a partnership with fellow French Canadian, Pierre Carl Ouellet. In March 2008, Duprée wrestled for Irish Whip Wrestling where he fought Mandrake for the IWW International Heavyweight Championship. In July 2008, he represented Europe in the Grand Prix Tournament. In September 2008, Duprée returned to Europe for several months where he won European Wrestling Promotion Royal Rumble and wrestled regularly for American Wrestling Rampage. In March 2009, Duprée defeated Rob Van Dam for the AWR No Limits Championship and would vacate it after two days when he was awarded the AWR Heavyweight Championship. On November 24, Duprée lost the AWR Heavyweight Championship to RVD in a best of two falls match but would regain the title on December 9. Duprée re-united La Resistance with Sylvain Grenier for AWR France 2010 Tour.AWR European Invasion 2009 - Tag 13 Cagematch.de Retrieved 2010-05-30 After leaving AJPW, Duprée wrestled on the European independent circuit only and won the Southside Heavyweight Championship in a triple threat match. However his time in Europe came to an end when he returned to Canada. On November 11, 2012, made his debut for the American indie circuit when Duprée lost to the Dynamic Sensation in a four corners match which also included Dan Maff and Devon Moore for Pro Wrestling Syndicate in Rahway, New Jersey. In May Rene and his father are restarted Grand Prix wrestling and featured talent from All Japan pro wrestling and other assorted talent. Hustle (2007–2009) Gougen debuted for the Japanese promotion Hustle on August 15, 2007 under the name "René Bonaparte", defeating fellow WWE alumnus Tajiri. After debuting, René became a member of President Nobuhiko Takada's Takada Monster Army thus continuing his winning streak. Bonaparte and Wataru wrestled their grudge match was on September 22, with the stipulation being that Wataru's wife, Eiko, was to become the wife of the winner of the match. Bonaparte defeated his tag team partner Sakata via disqualification, thus winning Eiko. After a brief hiatus, Bonaparte made his return to the promotion in January 2008 and defeated Tajiri. His undefeated streak came to an end on January 17, when he and Giant Vabo lost to Tajiri and KUSHIDA. In July 2008, he lost the first round of the HUSTLE GP to Toshiaki Kawada. Goguen debuted a new masked gimmick, Dina Sharp, and teamed with Mighty Sharp, this gimmick didn't last long with them dropping the gimmick after only two shows. In April to May 2009, Bonaparte teamed with Lance Cade and stayed undefeated in tag team matches until they lost twice to Tajiri and Magnum Tokyo. In June, Bonaparte teamed with Travis Tomko as Armageddon, where Tomko was named Arma and Bonaparte was named Geddon. In July, Geddon turned on Arma and reverted to his René Bonaparte name before defeating Arma. Goguen wrestled his final match for Hustle on October 10, where his team lost a five-on-five tag team match. All Japan Pro Wrestling Voodoo Murders (2008, 2010–2011) On June 22, 2008, Goguen debuted for All Japan Pro Wrestling under his René Duprée ring name and defeated Manabu Soya. During his short stint in 2008 he aligned himself with the Voodoo Murders stable where he teamed up with TARU mostly. On January 2, 2010, Duprée returned to AJPW and rejoined Voodoo Murders by filling in the final spot for a Voodoo Murders vs GURENTAI tag team match which he lost, later on in the night he lost a seventeen-man battle royal. In April, he participated in 2010's Champion Carnival, where he won only one match upon defeating Taiyo Kea. On September 20, 2010, Dupree and former tag team partner KENSO were defeated by Akebono and Taiyo Kea in a match for the World Tag Team Championship. From November 20 to December 7, Dupree teamed with TARU in the 2010 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, where they finished seventh in their bracket. On June 3, 2011, AJPW disbanded Voodoo Murders, suspended all of its Japanese members, including Duprée, and vacated all championships following the aftermath of a backstage fight between Yoshikazu Taru and Nobukazu Hirai, which resulted in Hirai suffering a stroke. In the aftermath of this, Duprée and former Voodoo Murders member Joe Doering stayed together as a tag team until the end of Duprée's run with AJPW. At the joint pay-per-view All Together, which featured wrestlers from AJPW, Pro Wrestling Noah and New Japan Pro Wrestling, Duprée participated in the Destroyer Cup battle royal, which was ultimately won by Kentaro Shiga. Return and departure (2013) During an AJPW international tour in Cocagne, New Brunswick, Canada on May 27, 2013, Duprée defeated Seiya Sanada to win the Gaora TV Championship. However, he returned the title to AJPW on September 11 after leaving the promotion to begin performing for Wrestle-1. Wrestle-1 (2013–2014) While still officially the Gaora TV Champion, Duprée made a surprise appearance at the AJPW splinter promotion Wrestle-1's inaugural event on September 8, 2013, teaming with Zodiac in a main event tag team match, where the two were defeated by Bob Sapp and Keiji Mutoh. Three days later, after Duprée had been announced for all future Wrestle-1 events, he returned the Gaora TV Championship to AJPW. During the October tour, Duprée joined Masayuki Kono's Desperado stable. On March 2, 2014, Dupree took part in the big Kaisen: Outbreak event, teaming with Desperado member Masayuki Kono and Samoa Joe losing to Rob Terry, Keiji Mutoh and Taiyo Kea in a six-man tag team match. On March 15, Duprée competed in a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the TNA X Division Championship, which was won by Seiki Yoshioka. River City Wrestling (2015-2016) on January 24, 2015 Dupree defeated Tyson Dux. on February 19, Dupree defeated Brandon VanDanielson and Zack Mercury in a 3-way match then the next night he was defeated by Davey Boy Smith Jr. on February 21 in a match with Bobby Sharp ended in a time limit draw. on February 22, Dupree defeated Michael Richard Blais. on June 11, 2016 La Resistance (Rene Dupree and Sylvain Grenier) defeated Dickie Rodz and Isiah Wolf at a WOW Event. On June 18, 2016, Dupree defeated Ethan Page. Second Return to the Independent Circuit (2016-present) on June 18, 2016 Dupree defeated Ethan Page Personal life Goguen's father, Emile, was also a professional wrestler and is currently a promoter. After leaving WWE, Goguen adopted several tattooes, including flame patterns on his forearms and lower legs, the Japanese language characters 日 and 本 on his left pectoral muscle and left deltoid respectively, and a large crucifix spanning across his back. On October 14, 2009, Goguen married a Japanese woman named Kanako. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bonne Nuit'' (Cobra clutch) – 2005 **''Bonsoir'' / Duprée Bomb / Duprée Driver (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) **Cobra clutch slam – 2005–2006 **''Loire Valley Driver'' / New Brunswick Driver (Death Valley driver) – 2004 *'Signature moves' **Double knee backbreaker **''Duprée Plex'' (Fisherman suplex) **''French Tickler'' (Pas de basque followed by a running elbow drop to the opponent's head) **Lariat takedown **Rolling neck snap **Spinebuster *'Managers' **Hiroko **Robért Conway *'Nicknames' **"The Aristocrat of Badness" **"The French Ladykiller" **"The French Phenom" **"Montréal Phenom" **"Pardee Beach Bad Boy" Championships and accomplishments Bodybuilding *Mr. Canada Bodybuilding National Champion (2001) Professional wrestling *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **Gaora TV Championship (1 time) *'American Wrestling Rampage' **AWR Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) **AWR No Limits Championship (1 time) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sylvain Grenier **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kenzo Suzuki *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Worst Tag Team (2003) with Sylvain Grenier References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Hustle Alumni Category:AJPW Roster Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:Takada Monster Army Category:Voodoo Murders Category:Desperado